"Music City"
Plot:The Fenton's take a trip to Nashville tennesse,but Ember Mc'Lain is there to hypnotize the citizens with country music FULL PLOT (Danny is at school doing 7 whole days of detention with Tucker) Tucker:How did we even get into this mess anyway? Danny:We're supposedly rich,so Lancer wants to see if we're "rich in slaving away cleaning his giant schoolroom". Tucker:Do you think you will ever get out of this dump? Danny:With my luck we'll have to wait 7 weeks instead of seven days. (Jack and Maddie Fenton crash through the wall) Danny:AHH! what are you doing here? Jazz:WE are taking a trip to Nashville,Tennesse and we couldn't go without you so come on! Danny:What about my 7 day super detention? Jack:We told Mr.Lancer you got severely hurt from a ghost incident so he let you off to go to the hospital. (Danny,Jazz,Jack,and Maddie leave) Tucker:HEY! WHAT ABOUT MEEEEE! (Danny waves to Tucker) Tucker:NOOOO! TAKE ME WITH YOU! Theme Song:Yo Danny Fenton he was just 14 when his parents built a very strange machine,it was designed to vie a world unseen,he's gonna catchem all cuz he's Danny Phantom,when it didn't work his folks,they just quit,so Danny took a look inside of it,there was a great big flash everything just changed,HIS MOLECULES GOT ALL RE-ARRANGED! when he woke up he realized he had snow-white hair and glowing green eyes,he can walk through wall,disappear and fly,he was much more unique than the other guy,it was then when he knew what he had to do,he had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through,he's here to fight for me and you! gonna catch him all his names Danny Phantom he's gonna catch em all cuz he's Danny Phantom he will catch em all cuz he's (Whispering) Danny Phantom! "Music City" "It will control you" Jazz:I'm so exited to be riding the Fenton helicopter to Nashville! Danny:OH NO! I forgot to pack my 17 Laptops,my 27 Nintendo 3ds's,and my 36 IPods! Jazz:At least you have one IPod that only super blasts heavy metal rock music. (5 hours pass) Jack:Welcome to Nashville everybody! Danny and Jazz:I want to go to the arcade! Maddie:Sure but first we have to go to the Grand Ole Opry to see those amazing country artists. Danny:Yeah at least there's no portal to the Phantom Zone. Announcer:The Grand Ole Opry is about to start! please get your seats. Jazz:I don't think we should go,remember last time mom and dad went to a concert. (Danny and Jazz start flashbacking) 12 year-old Danny:Hey Mom and Dad! are you enjoying the show!? Jack:We're hating it son! when they stop we'll shoot a ghost laser to show how bad they are! (Jack shoots a ghost laser) (Flashbacking ends) Jazz:I never liked that part of my life. Danny:And so much questioning,hard,torturing,questioning! Jazz:We'll go anyway Danny,see if we can stop them before brr questioning. Jazz:Actually you go and i'll stay out here. Announcer:And today we welcome you our next singer! (Somebody pushes the singer off the stage) ???:EMBER MC'LAIN! the best musician in the world! Danny:Ember!? i gotta stop her! Ember:And if Danny Fenton AKA Danny Phantom! is here then he won't be going anywhere! (Everybody is strapped to their chairs by ghost proof chains) Ember:Now my friend will claim Danny Phantom and do something i don't know yet. (Undergrowth snatches Danny) Danny:Undergrowth!? Ember:HAHAHAHA! GHOSTS SHALL REIGN SUPREME! Undergrowth:Hello Fenton! i didn't think i'd be catching YOU! Danny:Come on Undergrowth! leave me alone!